The Copy Ninja and The Iron Blossom
by FluffysCubana
Summary: After years of working together Kakashi and Sakura have become Kanoha's most revered and cunning team. But what happens when the companion barrier begins to blur and love slowly creeps in? Oh how love loves to open your heart and mind...
1. The Begining

Chapter One

The Beginning

Sakura starred at her target 50 feet in front of her and took a deep breath looking at Kakashi standing next to her. He nodded in response turning his eye back to his clone facing them in a defensive stance, kunai in hand.

"Go." Kakashi muttered and his clone and Sakura took off running sideways never letting each other out of their sites. The clone whipped the kunai he had followed by a few more. Sakura dodged the first one effortlessly and deflected the others with her own.

Suddenly he vanished before her eyes and she looked up to see him coming at her with an aerial attack. In a flash she made hand signs and smirked. "Million Blossom Strike!" In a beautiful display sakura blossom petals erupted from all around her and shot out at a deadly speed towards Kakashi's clone. The clone yelled in agony as he was shredded by the attack.

Kakashi whistled to himself. That attack could take out multiple enemies in one swoop.

POOF!

Sakura huffed with a smirked. "That was perfect." Looking back at her former teacher she poofed and appeared right by his side. Kakashi's eye crinkled as he ruffled her hair and she smirked in spite of herself. Kakashi was the only one that was allowed to do that. Let anyone else fuck her hair up and she was breaking arms. "I'm impressed Sakura! You have perfected your own jutsu! This calls for celebration."

Sakura raked her fingers through her hair to get it back in place. "Yeah it only took me three years." She chuckled slightly."So. I guess that means we're officially done training together huh?" She watched his eye crease again and knew he was smiling at her.

"Yes. You are officially done. I am proud of you."

"Thank you for all of this. I appreciate it." She said hugging him tightly and almost chuckled when he went stiff. It must have really shocked him because she never did that. Slowly his arms came around her shoulders. "I've gotta say that I feel the strongest I've ever been. Even with Tsunade-sama's grueling training it was like training with you was the icing on the cake! I can honestly say that I'm looking forward to my first ANBU mission, whenever that happens." Sakura gave one more squeeze before they pulled back from their awkward hug.

Kakashi scratched the back of his neck uncomfortable with her praise. "Hey, don't worry about it! I'm just glad that I could help. You did the rest."

"Sure, sure. Well enough of the gushy stuff. Let's go eat! I'm starving and I hope you know you're paying!" She yelled back at him as she started walking out of the training ground.

Kakashi's shoulders squared. "Hey I paid last time!" he said running after her.

"True. But you're the one that wanted to celebrate." Sakura chuckled pleased with herself.

Kakashi smirked at her back and shook his head. She was so diffrent from when she'd first came to him.

_~Flashback.._

3 years earlier.

It was Sakura's 19th birthday and she was just leaving the Hokage tower when she spotted silver hair and an orange book. She smirked and decided to say hello. She had been looking for her former sensei for three months now. He and Sasuke had returned to the village and she immediately ran into her teammate but not her estranged teacher. Even Naruto and Jiraiya have been back for a little over a month and she sees them all the time. But not Kakashi, he was a hermit.

Naruto and Sasuke have become so strong it blew her mind when she watched them spar each other. So different from when they had left three years ago. She had undoubtedly gotten strong too but she didn't feel like she has reached her max. She was a superior medic nin, easily saying she was right under Tsunade and Shizune.

Training with Tsunade-sempai had been the most difficult because she was relentless, not only in her studies but on the field. Sakura didn't think the woman pulled any punches with her during their training. Every time that she'd broken something she would scoff at her student and say. "Good thing you're a medic huh? Fix it and get your ass back up!"

Sakura shivered slightly at that memory. She really thought she wouldn't survive the training but it got better over time. She remembered the shocked look on Tsunade's face when she landed her first punch. Mind you it took over a year to accomplish.

Greatest day of her life.

Needless to say that the large chested woman went ten times harder on her if that was even possible. But her taijutsu was impeccable and rivaled Lee's! She loved to train with the green clad ninja when he was off from missions.

But that is long over as her birthday present from her dear teacher and Hokage was her completion of training, plus a bottle of expensive sake she had brought her. Like her idol, she has taken a liking to the rice liquor.  
>"You are an amazing kunoichi and woman Hurano Sakura. Don't you forget that!" Tsunade said as she walked out the door.<p>

Finally getting over to the tree she looked up into the tall branches and leaped effortlessly onto the branch the copy ninja lounged in. He looked up with his usual bored look before his eye creased. "Sakura-chan! How nice to see you."

"You've been avoiding me for three months and that's all you can come up with?" Sakura said placing a hand on her hip. He had forgotten her birthday? Typical...

Kakashi's shoulders slumped and he began to scratch the back of his neck. "Well, you see what happened was..." he was cut off when she kicked him in the shin. "OW!"

Sakura chuckled. "It's my birthday you jerk! And I've gotten something from everyone but you today." Sakura was praying inside that her plan would work. That he would say yes. She needed to become stronger and he was the key.

"Happy Birthday!" he said strained still rubbing his abused shin. That was going to leave an ugly bruise. "What do you want from me?" he said getting a little more serious. He was dreading how much money he was going to have to spend. He could almost hear his wallet crying in his back pocket.

Sakura smirked and crouched down to his eye level. "I want..." she said leaning forward. "You to consider training me...you know as a favor-slash-present to me." There, she got it out.

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock. Did he just hear her right? Since when is she interested in training with him? "Aren't you still training with Hokage-sama?" he said watching her lips curl into a smirk.

"Nope. She told me that I'm no longer in need of training." She lifted the large expensive bottle of sake for emphasis. That shocked Kakashi too, to say the least. For Tsunade to say that she must have become very strong. That woman was tough as nails. He was brought out of his thoughts when she cleared her throat.

"So what do you say? Pwease, Kakashi-sempai." She said giving her best puppy dog look.

"Oh. The face huh?" he asked smirking when he saw her face falter slightly when she almost had the urge to laugh.

"On two conditions." He answered holding his hand up and pointing a finger. "One, that you give me your all while training. I will _NOT_ take it easy on you."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Simple enough. Can't be as bad as Tsunade-sempai. Two?" She asked.

"Drop the honorific. We are equals now. I've heard that you have become a Jounin. Congrats." Sakura smirked and stood on the branch.

"Deal...Kakashi."

_~End Flashback._

Kakashi looked over at the woman that stood beside him and couldn't help the pride that swelled in his chest. She had come a long way. Needless to say...he wouldn't cross the pink haired kunoichi. Not only did she have inhuman strength but she was well advanced in sword combat.

"Ugh! I'm stuffed." Sakura said as they left the cafe they decided to eat at.

Kakashi nodded his agreement when an ANBU operative appeared before them. "Hurano Sakura, Hatake Kakashi. You have been requested by the Hokage Immediately."

"Hai." Sakura said and the cloaked figure vanished. Huffing she kicked a rock sending it flying down the street. "So much for enjoying the rest of the day."

"Hn."

* * *

><p>"Good your both here. I have a mission for the two of you." Tsunade said tossing them both a scroll. "There is a problem with the mission I've sent an ANBU team on in the mist." She sighed rubbing her temples. "The enemy is more advance then we had originally thought. They need back up and you two are the only two not on active roster."<p>

"S-ranked." Kakashi said more to himself.

"Hai. You two are to regroup with them and formulate a new strategy. Two of the operatives have returned injured and you need to fill in. Now get out of my office. You two leave immediately! Get this mission complete!"

"Sir!" They both said and with a poof they were gone.

* * *

><p>Sakura arrived at her apartment and quickly changed into her brand new ANBU attire. She was excited to finally be on her first mission. Plus she had to say that she looked damn good in it. Everything was skin tight like she preferred, instead of the loose black slacks most wore, She'd stuck to Black leggings. Her shirt was a black tank with a high neck that could cover her face like Kakashi's, just in case she was to lose her mask, and of course her white standard ANBU vest on top.<p>

Quickly she strapped her short twin Katanas on her back and buckled in her kunai pouch onto her hip. Lastly her bear mask was slipped on her face and her gloves pulled over her hands.

She was out the door in a heartbeat to meet up with Kakashi.

Once she got there he was already waiting for her, orange book in his dog masked face. Dead giveaway.

He tucked it into his pouch and tilted his head towards the large gates. "Move out."

In a flash they vanished, on to their 213th mission together. First ANBU ranked together.

Damn she couldn't shake her excitement.

* * *

><p>~So there it is! The first chappie!<p>

*I hope it wasn't too boring! o.O you know I've got to get all the finer details out of the way! But now the fun begins!

~Ok! And just to be clear! this is a Sakura-Kick-Ass story! I hate reading stories where she is always the weak victim!ughhh! It makes me mad! So if you dont like her kicking ass and taking names...this is not the story for you hon...im sorry!

*Plus! To have no confusion. This is a Kakashi/Sakura fanfic! I think they are so adorable! Right before Naruto and Hinata :]

~Love will happen over time in this fic! Im doing it right ppl! Not wake up one day and oh! I love you!...no...

*Enough rambling! review and tell me what you think!

Xoxo

Mizz.


	2. Mission Part I

Chapter Two

Mission Part I

Kakashi and Sakura traveled for seven hours with short breaks before they'd become close to the rendezvous point. According to the report they were in a cave of some sort.

"I think I see it. It's just up ahead." Sakura said pointing to the steep mountain side.

Kakashi nodded and they proceeded up the face and into the cave. Immediately a small fire was spotted from the entrance and wondered where the team was.

"Glad you could get here on such short notice." A familiar voice came as two figures stepped out of the shadows.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Sakura?" He responded as he removed his mask as did the other operative. Sakura smiled when Naruto grinned at them ear to ear. "What's up?"

Kakashi and Sakura removed their masks. "Glad to see you guys in one piece." Kakashi said happily.

"Whoa. Sakura I didn't know you were ANBU now! How the hell I miss that? Nice Kakashi mask by the way." He grinned.

Sakura hadn't notice she'd forgotten to take it down. Chuckling she reached up and pulled it down around her neck. "Yeah. First mission, and thanks! I've only been wearing it on missions the last three years you baka."

Sasuke smirked and shook his head. Naruto may be ANBU but he was still dense as hell.

"So, the mission. Fill us in, our details were vague." Kakashi said getting everyone's attention.

"We arrived yesterday night to retrieve scrolls that were stolen from our archives by mist nin. We quickly located their position and moved in unnoticed. Or so we thought. They have a sensory type that we weren't aware of. Inside we moved into the main office, where the scrolls should have been held, when we were ambushed. Our comrades were nearly blown to pieces but Naruto managed to get clones in between them to take most of the shockwave. Unfortunately they were out of commission still. We grabbed them and fought our way out to retreat. The ninja they have are strong so we need to proceed with as much caution as possible." Sasuke said and sighed.

"Our element of surprise is gone to say the least so a stealth mission is out of the question." Naruto said pulling his hand down his face in frustration.

"Hn." Kakashi agreed looking up to the rock ceiling and trying to think.

"Not necessarily." Sakura smirked. "They aren't going to expect us to retaliate so quickly so we can use that to our advantage. Leave the sensory type to me, after that we can gain the upper hand."

"But we have no idea where the sensory's location is in the building." Naruto added pulling out a map of the site.

Sakura looked over the blue print and found a spare room at the top floor. "In order for you to be sensed without being seen they have to emit a good amount of chakra."

"Then they would have known if that's the case." Kakashi said.

"That's the trick though. A high level ninja can emit the chakra while masking it at the same time, but there is a small flaw to the technique. Every 90 minutes or so they have to let the mask down and therefore they are revealed for a 3 second interval before disappearing again." Sakura said tapping that room. "I bet that's where he's hiding, anywhere else and he wouldn't be able to sense outside of the walls."

"Do you think he will be alone?"

Sakura looked up at Naruto briefly and shook her head. "No. More than likely there is someone there."

"Will you need assistance?" Sasuke asked.

Again she shook her head. "I've got it handled. Do you have radio?" She asked and he handed her and Kakashi an ear piece. "I will report as soon as I have the area secured and I will support outside creating a diversion."

"Now your talkin! I will help with that." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Sasuke and I will infiltrate the building and get the material." Kakashi said looking out of the cave. It was dark, close to midnight.

"The stronger enemies will be inside protecting those scrolls. Sakura and I will give you a five minute window before we follow, unless we get tied up that is. "Naruto said sliding his fox mask back into place.

Sasuke nodded."Good then let's move." He said rolling up the map and they exited the cave.

The team slid down the mountain side and made their way back into the forest. Sakura watched the three men in front of her and couldn't help but feel….well happy. She was finally strong enough to fight alongside them without being the burden. At times she had missed being team 7 but times have changed. Sasuke and Naruto both were captains and lead their own squads. So working together on a mission was a real treat because more than likely it won't happen again. She was going to show Naruto and Sasuke what she could really do.

Looking over she glanced at Kakashi . She owed so much to him and she wasn't going to let him down on this mission. Over the years they have become so close. They were always together, either while training all day or getting sent on missions, and they had a ton of those. All the completed missions they've had under their belt was a true testament to their teamwork and dedication.

Tsunade-sama was so pleased with their success rate that she began to just hand them high rank missions left and right. She silently hoped that she wouldn't be separated from Kakashi too now that she was an active ANBU operative now. It was selfish but she just couldn't help it. By his side is where she had felt most comfortable now. He knew her like the back of his hand and vice versa.

He was her closest comrade.

She was pulled from her thoughts when they began to slow and dropped from the high trees to the ground below. Coming to a stop a half mile out they went over their plan again and Sakura cracked her knuckles."Second times the charm right?"

"Oh yeah! Good luck and report immediately." Naruto said giving her a slight wave. Sasuke nodded his head along with Kakashi and she was gone in a flash.

"You think she will be ok on her own?" Naruto asked once she was far off.

"Sakura will be just fine, trust me." Kakashi said even though his chest tightened in worry as she took off. He knew she was strong but old habits die hard. "She's not the same girl anymore…"

"Then we will wait." Sasuke said before they sat in silence.

Sakura pushed down her chakra signature completely and covered her scent as she rushed around the facility to come around to the back end. Suddenly she felt the sharp spike of chakra she was looking for and her assumption was right. He was in that room and she caught it just in time. What luck.

Making her way up a tree she hid behind the tunk. When she peeped around she could see her target sitting in concentration while someone stood with their back to the only door in the room. Touching her ear piece she began to report.

"Bear in position. Target sighted with one company. Over." She whispered.

"On stand by. Move in. Over." Came Sasuke's voice.

"Roger."

* * *

><p>What are you waiting for? Part two is a click away you know...<p> 


	3. Mission Part II

Chapter Three

Mission Part II

Sakura looked above the room and spotted an open window. Jumping up to a higher branch she peeked and no one was occupying the room. Soundlessly she jumped and landed lightly on the roof and swung herself into the window. She wasted no time and glided down the stairs to the open door that housed her target.

His chakra wasn't too strong so he wasn't a great threat. Holding her breath she got onto the balls of her feet and silently got behind him while reached towards his head.

Slowly...almost there...

She told herself before she was in position wasted not time instantly snapping his neck and quickly catching him before he fell dragging him into the stairwell. The man was wearing a strange armor but it worked to her advantage. The sickening pop was muffled pretty well. Peeping around the corner to look at her targets back she pulled back knowing she wasn't found out. That technique took a ton of concentration and deep meditation. Hence why he needed a guard. Sakura eyed the dead man on the floor and nearly snorted. So much for that.

Reaching into her pouch she pulled out a valve filled with poison that had a cork and senbons jammed into it. Pulling three out she put the valve back into her pouch. Stepping into the room she released enough of her chakra for him to notice her, and the man jumped and spun around in shock.

That's all she needed. With accurate aim she threw two poisoned senbon into his heart and one right between the eyes. The man yelped softly in surprise before he began to fall to the ground. Sakura was there to catch him before he fell to his knees. Gently she laid him on the floor before reaching up again.

"Target down. Move in. Over." Sakura's voice said over the radio and the boys smirked.

"Damn! That was quick." Naruto grinned.

The men wasted no time and dashed towards the building and almost broke the tree line when they heard and felt an earth shattering BOOM! Dirt flew into the night sky.

Kakashi sighed. Well Sakura was supposed to create a diversion.

Naruto banked left away from Sasuke and Kakashi to support Sakura. He got to the smoke filled field and jumped into the air. "**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**" he yelled and clones popped out all around him and the fight commenced.

Sakura pulled her katanas and navigated through the sliding rocks slashing the enemy while they were temporarily blinded. "Naruto!" She yelled throwing a blade that whizzed past his head and into an enemies chest. He quickly turned yanking her blade and tossed it back to her.

The enemy had good numbers but they were poorly trained at best. The smoke began to clear and they finished off a good number. Probably close to a hundred, they kept running from the building but now there was only a lone figure standing there. Suddenly an exploding tag hit the ground right in front of Sakura. "Shit!" She yelled in surprise right before it exploded.

"**SAKURA!**" Naruto yelled running towards the billow of smoke but stopped when he spotted a wall of rock and Sakura retreating back to him.

"Fuck that was close!" She muttered with a smirk before narrowing her eyes as three more hit the ground.

They exploded in unison sending them both flying a little but they managed to evade the worst of the blast.

"Kanoha is so persistent its annoying. Didn't you learn last time when I blew your last team to shit?" He teased running up to them and taking a defensive stance. More exploding tags in hand.

Naruto snarled and Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Why don't we show him some manners?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Naruto said when Sasuke's voice rung in his ear.

"Give him hell. He's the one. Over."

Naruto's eyes narrowed further and he went into sage mode.

"Your ass is _MINE_ fucker!" Naruto yelled as he charged, Sakura flanking for cover.

* * *

><p>Kakashi and Sasuke waited until the ninja cleared from the building and were about to enter when Sasuke held his arm out. "Wait. Thats the ninja that nearly blew Neji and Lee to pieces." He said eyes narrowed on the mans back.<p>

With out hesitation he reached up. "Give him hell. He's the one. Over."

When he heard Naruto yell he smirked. Naruto was crazy when it came to his teammates. That guy is going to wish he never fucked around with the blond.

Checking the coridor it was clear and they ran through the halls towards the main office. Sasuke grimaced when he saw the burn marks on the wall from the other night. When they finally got there two men were standing there waiting.

"Back again I see!" One chuckled.

The other man popped his neck. "You ANBU types just don't give up do you?." He said and he leaped over the desk throwing a punch at Kakashi.

Quickly he countered and kicked the tall man in his throat sending him flying into the back wall. Kakashi nodded to Sasuke and his sharingan began to swirl. The men seized up unable to break his advanced genjutsu. Kakashi began to look through the file cabinets for their scrolls. When he found them he tucked them into his pouch and made his way back over to Sasuke when he heard footsteps heading their way.

"We've got company!" He said looking around and noticed their wasn't any windows in this room. Guess it looked like they were fighting their way out. Sasuke pulled his blade and quickly slit the throats of the two idiot they first met and turned to the open door as men ran in weapons drawn.

"Fuck." He muttered before engaging.

Kakashi winced as a blade sliced his back. The warm feeling of blood oozing out distracting him before he took a hard punch to the jaw sending him into a wall. He got to his feet and spit blood onto the floor. These guys were good, they haven't even managed to take one down yet.

"Water Cannon!" One yelled and Kakashi barely dodged the fatal blow that blew a hole in the concrete wall behind him.

Kakashi held his fist collecting his chakra. Quickly it was charged with the familiar blue electricity. "Chidori!" he yelled running forward so quick they barely saw him move. He connected with one of them sending him back into a row of filling cabinets. Kakashi smirked remembering the sound of his chest cracking under the force. He ducked evading a blade to the back of his neck and he uncovered his sharingan and whipped back up and caught his attacker by the neck and caught him. The man went limp and kakashi picked him up and threw him like a rag doll at the other ninja.

Sasuke followed suit and knocked out another one with his chidori before spinning and ramming his blade through another ones neck. The man gurgled and spit out blood. Sasuke pulled the blade out and blocked a kunai that was thrown at him but missed one that embedded itself into his thigh.

Another water attack came and they dodged again before attacking. Throwing a shuriken Kakashi took down two more leaving two ninja.

"You guys are so annoying." Sasuke growled letting his eyes swirl again the men began to scream in pain before their eyes rolled back and they collapsed.

"Nice touch." Kakashi said wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>Sakura winced when the enemies blade sliced her thigh but she pushed through the pain and charged her katanas with chakra and shoved them into his shoulders pinning him to the wall behind him.<p>

"You bitch!" He yelled and managed to punch her in the face sending her flying back. He was startled out of his rage when he heard the other masked man yell. "**RASENGAN!**"

Naruto pressed the large glowing sphere into his chest with so much force the wall gave out and left a gaping hole. He grunted slouching forward grabbing his gut. Pulling his had forward it was covered in blood. "Fuck." He muttered jumping into the building and standing over the very dead man. Reaching down he yanked Sakura's swords and walked back out.

The pink hair kunoichi grunted as she got up rub her jaw to test the soreness after she healed it. Standing was a little difficult though. She took a lot of damage to her thighs. Looking at Naruto she held her hands out as he tossed her weapons to her. Catching them the wiped the blood from them and slid them into place over her shoulder.

"That bastard was difficult till the end."Sakura said grabbing Naruto by his shoulder to steady herself as she began to pump her chakra into his gashed stomach. She felt him wince slightly at first before relaxing. The feeling of a foreign chakra could feel weird at first. It only took her a minute to get the wound to close and she then placed her hand to the gushing cut on her right leg.

"Hey Sakura..." Naruto said and she looked up at him. "Good shit." he said and she could feel his gigantic smile behind his mask. Sakura gave a warm smile that he couldn't see either.

"Thanks Naruto."

"Here they come." Naruto said and Sakura glanced up to see them running out of the building.

"Mission complete." Sasuke said simply before noticing the deep wound Sakura had. He was going to reach out to her to give assistance when Kakashi stopped him and shook his head.

Sakura didn't see the guesture between the two and sighed satisfied with her handy work and leaned off of Naruto. "Let's get out of this area and I'll heal the rest of your wounds." She said eyeing the blood on their uniforms.

"Yeah. My back is killing me." Kakashi said shifting uncomfortably.

* * *

><p>They made it back to the cave and the sun was beginning to rise again. Kakashi rubbed his blood on his thumb and pressed his palm to the ground and in a poof Pakkun was there. "Yo."<p>

"I need you to give this to Hokage-sama immediately." Kakashi said putting a small report scroll into his little back pouch.

"You got it boss. Good to see you kids!" He barked and was gone.

Sakura smirked and then gasped. "Oh! I forgot to tell Pakkun that I made fresh treats for him and the others!"

"You spoil them too much. Soon they won't listen to me at all." Kakashi chuckled.

"I do not! They just love my home made treats. But anyway when we get home send them to my house ok?" Sakura said getting his vest off to see the damage. She winced when she could actually see his spine vertebra sticking out with a slight dent due to the weapon used. She was surprised he hadn't passed out from blood lost. But this was Kakashi she was talking about here…

"You feed them more then you feed me." Kakashi pouted and took the blood replenish pill she handed him.

Naruto nudged Sasuke and motioned towards the two with a grin. They were amusing every time they were together. Even Sasuke found their bantering funny.

Sakura rolled her eyes and slapped him playfully on the side of the head. "You're such a big baby. I'll tell you what. Why don't all of you come over tonight and I'll cook you guys a full sized feast. I haven't cooked for you three in forever." Sakura said happily.

Naruto chuckled. "You guys sound like an old couple! It's kinda _cute_." He said straining the last word with puppy dog eyes.

Sasuke chuckled at his partners antics and nodded his agreement.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and flushed lightly. "Whatever you idiot. Are you going to come to dinner or what?"

"Yeah I'm there." Naruto said leaning back into the rock wall.

"Same here, I miss your cooking." Sasuke said while examining his blade for damage.

"Good! My house at six sharp and don't be late." Sakura smiled happily as she finished patching Kakashi's back and then came to sit in front of him. "You know…I could fix that jaw better if you pulled your mask down." She said in a low voice just for him.

"Nice try." He deadpanned.

Sakura shrugged. "It was worth a shot." She still hasn't even come close to seeing his face yet. Over the years she could have snuck a peek while he was unconscious but that would have been cheating and she respected him and his privacy. Maybe one day he will show her…

Kakashi closed his eye at the feeling of her hand cup his face and before he even realized he was talking he said, "You really think we are like an old couple?" he said it low enough that she was the only one that heard.

Sakura couldn't help the blush that came with his tone. She didn't know why she was though…it was just a harmless question. "Um…" she thought absently rubbing her thumb on his cheek, "...well, we are far from old but we do kinda act like that sometimes. It's just that we are so close to each other….you know?" Her blush deepened slightly and she was glad that he kept his eye closed. Why was she feeling like this?

Kakashi nodded trying his hardest to ignore the feeling in his stomach as her thumb kept rubbing back and forth on his cheek. "Yeah..." he said more lazily then he'd meant too.

* * *

><p>~I was having so much trouble uploading this chapter for some reason! uhh! thats why I had to break it down into two parts...but I finally got it up! This chapter is a lot longer and I've got to say that I'm pretty happy with this one! The last scene made me smile when I read it back. I hope you got the same kinda response :]]<p>

*Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them a ton! :]

~I'm already working on the next chapter...so its soon to come. C U NXT TIME!

xoxo

Mizz.


	4. One Step Forward But Two Steps Back

Okay my dear readers just to let you know whats going on...  
>My computer is being an ass and will not let me post anything large so I've had to break this single chapter into three parts. All together its ova 6,000 words! :]<p>

Sooo withthat said enjoy this chapter and again I apologize for you having to click onto three diffrent pages just to read it all! But plz enjoy! :]

P.s. Thank you so guys so much for all the wonderful reviews! Keep em coming!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

One Step Forward But Two Steps Back

It was nearly six and Sakura looked at her dining room happily. She had spent the last three hours cooking her ass off and everything looked great! She had come home and slept in until about two before getting up. She showered and changed into a white sundress she had bought last time she went shopping with the girls, which reminded her that she needed to meet up with them soon.

A knock at the door brought her from her thoughts and she took her apron off tossing it on the arm of her couch before getting the door. Opening it she was greeted by her boys. "Right on time."

"W.T.F?" Naruto blurted with his signature grin.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered and Kakashi was clearly lost.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Where's. The. Food." Naruto said happily.

Sakura laughed and let them inside. Leave it to Naruto to come up with something like that. "I just got done actually! Have a seat at the table and help yourselves, everything's already at the table."

* * *

><p>Naruto leaned back in his chair rubbing his stomach with a large sigh. "Ohhh man that was good!"<p>

Sakura leaned over him to grab his plate and stack it on top of the others. "Good. I'm glad you liked it!" She beamed. "There was a ton of recipes that I wanted to try. I could hardly decide!"

"Well it was great!" Naruto said eyeing Kakashi's full plate. "He wouldn't know though."

Sasuke looked over and shook his head. "For someone that complained about a home cooked meal sure hasn't showed any interest."

Kakashi's eye creased. "Hey, hey. It's not…"

POOF!

"YO!" Pakkun yelled getting everyone's attention.

"Hey you guys!" Sakura smiled as the rest of the group trotted over to her and she gave each of their heads a good scratch.

"We're here for your treats Sakura-chan." The large bull dog said wagging his tail.

"Well at least I know you guys will eat what I cook. Kakashi…" She trailed off sneaking a look when she saw his empty plate. "Are you kidding me?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked to see what she was talking about and both of their eyes bulged.

"When the hell did you do that?" Naruto blurted pointing a finger at him.

Kakashi rubbed his full belly. "Thanks Pakkun." He said happily.

"Not a problem Boss!" The pug grinned.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "How did you do that so fast?"

Kakashi shrugged and wiggled his fingers for emphasis. "Maaaagic."

Sasuke snorted and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well at least you ate." Sakura said walking over to pick up his plate and bonked him on the head with it. "You would think after all the years we've known your ass we would be privileged to see your face." She huffed walking into the kitchen.

"Huh!" Naruto said eyeing the silver haired man.

"Sorry but it's something I intend on taking to my grave….sorry." He said with a grin.

"You mean your fish lips?" Sasuke smirked.

"Or buck teeth?" Naruto laughed.

"Hey now!" Kakashi budded in.

"No I bet he has a horrible butt chin and a really bad overbite!" Sakura chimed in from the Kitchen.

Kakashi's chin hit his chest with a huff. "That's hurtful."

"Then show us your face…" Naruto deadpanned.

"Not…a…chance." The silver haired man muttered.

"So bad acne?" Sasuke teased.

"Nah…what about him just being straight out…undeniably…disgustingly…UGLY?" Naruto said in mock horror.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes with an annoyed growl. He wasn't a conceited man but he was _NOT_ ugly.

Just then Sakura walked back into the dining room laughing with a tray full of doggie treats. She placed it on the floor and the canine when straight for them. "Oh don't be a bad sport Kakashi. We're only just messing around with you."

"Hn." Kakashi grunted giving her a doubtful look and she smiled warmly.

"Well thanks for dinner Sakura-chan. Sasuke and I have paperwork to do at ANBU headquarters so we'd better get going or we'll be there all night." Naruto sighed getting up from the table to give the kunoichi a hug.

"You're welcome, Thanks for coming you two." She said turning to hug Sasuke. "Love you guys!" She chimed before watching them walk out the front door.

Kakashi watched her from his chair. Sakura was such a kind soul under her hardened exterior. That was one quality he'd always liked about her. No matter what was going on she'd take advantage, when she got the chance, to play a surrogate mother to the boys. He could even say to himself also, then he looked down at his happily full dogs and smirked, them too.

"Need help with dishes?"

Sakura was just tying on her apron. "Sure, that would help me out a lot. I love cooking but hate the mess afterwards."

She watched him get up from the table and make his way into her kitchen. He'd begun to roll up his sleeves as he got to the sink. "I'll wash you dry."

"Deal." Sakura said and they got to work in a comfortable silence. The sound of running water and clinking dishes filled the room. After a few more minutes Sakura looked at him from the corner of her eye and chuckled.

"What?" He asked handing her another plate.

"It's nothing…I just think it's kinda adorable how domesticated you are."

Kakashi was taken by surprise at what she said. He wasn't expecting that at all. But in the back of his mind the word adorable kept echoing. But he quickly shook it off as nothing. She didn't really mean anything by that, he reasoned with himself before replying. "I think I can handle dishwashing Sakura."

She just gave him the warm smile that he seemed to like. "Well when you finally decide to settle down your wife will appreciate it." She said nudging his shoulder.

Kakashi then chuckled. "Oh? What woman will put up with me long enough to marry me and then let me wash her dishes?"

Sakura dried off the plate before setting it into the drying rack. "Hmmn…" she hummed looking to the ceiling and tapping her chin lightly. "Good point. You'll be single forever." She sighed playfully.

"Oh man…way to sugar coat it." Kakashi slumped forward.

Sakura chuckled lightly and rubbed his back. "Aw! I'm sorry! You can come over to my house and do my dishes if that makes you feel better."

"Oh joy." He muttered playfully handing her another dish and the sound of her laughter filled his ears. "At least I'll have something to do in my free time." He said whipping bubbles at her.

"Hey!" she said getting a hand full and tossing it in his face. She snorted when it stuck to the front of his mask.

Kakashi quickly retaliated by blowing through the thin fabric sending it flying back in her face. He laughed when she blushed and wiped the suds from her face. "Haha." She muttered rolling her eyes but he saw the mirth in them.

"Anytime." He said happy with himself.

Once they finished cleaning the kitchen Sakura yawned and smiled at the sleeping pups on her couch. "They look so content it's cute."

"Hn." Kakashi agreed sliding his hands into his pockets and looking at the clock. It was nearly 8.30. "Well I'd better get going."

"Ok. Thanks again for helping me with the kitchen by the way. It would of taken me forever and I'm exhausted." She said leaning over the couch to rub Pakkun's belly and his hind legs wiggled in his sleep.

Kakashi's eyes looked at the pink haired woman and noticed the way her white dress rode up when she'd bent over. She had great legs and he ogled them. He stood there brow raised at the view and mentally shrugged to himself, he was a man after all and she was an attractive woman. Even he couldn't deny that. But he wouldn't jeopardize their relationship.

Sakura leaned back onto her feet and turned to him. "See you at headquarters?"

"Hn." He replied with a slight nod and headed towards the door. "They are ok to crash here?" He then asked motioning towards the dogs.

"Of course." Sakura said reaching for the door as he opened it and stepped out.

"Good night Sakura." He said giving a lazy wave as he walked off.

"Hold on!" Came her voice from behind him when he felt her arms wrap around his waist. "Can't let you leave without a hug too."

Kakashi felt his heart jump in surprise and he stiffened again like the last time. He took his hand from his pocket and placed it on top of hers. He noted how soft they were. Why did she make him react this way?

"Good night." She smiled on his back before turning to walk back to her apartment. "Don't be late for our debrief!" He'd heard her say before shutting her front door.

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask shaking his head and began to walk back towards his apartment.

* * *

><p>Sakura entered a hospital room and smiled as she looked down at the charts. They were discharge papers for Lee and Neji. They were pretty beaten in the inside from the blast they took, but they were treated quickly. It had only taken them two weeks to recover and even though they both hated being in the hospital, like most ninja did, they've had tons of company including herself.<p>

"So? Are we free to go?" Lee's said eyes twinkling in hope.

"Well, it seems you have both recovered nicely and can head home." She smiled handing them their discharge papers. "I'll have the nurse bring in your clothing for you guys."

"Finally. I was beginning to think I was never getting out." Neji said with a small smirk.

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "I'll make sure they hurry. I know being in here sucks."

"Yes! I need to return to my training immediately! Care to join me some time Sakura-chan?" Lee said beginning to stretch his arms and neck.

"Oh yeah! You bet!" Sakura said making her way towards the door. "See you boys later." She said before walking out and handing her charts to the nurse waiting outside the door. "They are good to leave." She said before leaving the young woman to do her work.

It was finally time to go home and she was thrilled. She'd been in the hospital since four am and it was now six! She had been doing these shifts all week. Being in the hospital was one other place that she felt right at home. The last two months have been constant paperwork and surgeries but she loved her work.

"Yo."

Sakura looked up from her thoughts and saw Kakashi walking towards her. "What's up?"

"Looking for you."

"Why?"

"You see…I have this problem when I turn my neck like this." He said tilting his head.

"Shut up. Why are you really here." Sakura narrowed her eyes despite her smile.

"Hokage-sama."

"Fuck! Are you kidding me? I just got out of a fucking fourteen hour shift!" Sakura wanted to cry. She just wanted a hot cup of tea and her bed.

"Language Sakura." He hummed and chuckled when she gave him a death glare. "I'm sorry but we have to go now. It doesn't mean we have a mission."

Sakura took a long deep breath before opening her eyes and nodding. "Fine. But I am not happy right now."

POOF!

Kakashi stuck his hands in his pockets and shook his head as he watched the swirl of sakura blossoms she'd left behind fall to the ground. "Alright." He said and was gone in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>Click ova...you know you want too...<p> 


	5. Continued

Sakura walked into her sempai's office and took a seat in one of the chairs at her desk. Tsunade must have noticed the extremely smug look on her face because her eyes softened and she poured the girl a shot of sake.

"Thanks." She muttered bringing the shot class to her lips. "You rang?"

Tsunade snorted. "Yes girl. I did. Where's Kakashi?"

"Should be right behind me. I kinda left him behind. You realize what shift I had at the hospital I'm sure." Sakura said putting her little glass back on the table. She was still pretty mad.

"Yes. But this is very important. I assure you." Tsunade said when Kakashi walked into the large office shutting the door behind him. "Come have a seat." She said leaning back in her chair.

"So what is this about?" Sakura cut to the chase. She was tired and wanted to go home.

"It's about your partnership." Tsunade said and smirked noticing them both tense up, if only for a second. "Now that you are both active ANBU operative, and you Sakura are no longer training under Kakashi, there would be no need for you two to be stuck together all the time." Tsunade paused looking at her former apprentice who had opened her mouth twice but nothing came out. Kakashi just kept that bored look on his face but she knew better. She saw the way his hand tightened slightly on his knee.

"But." She began with a smirk. "You two are highly successful together. So that is why I have decided to make you two a permanent team. The first two man squad, though this is highly confidential and you two will speak nothing of it." She said sternly at their surprised faces. "Of course that is if you two accept. The missions will be more perilous but will pay incredibly well."

"Wow." Sakura said softly to herself. She couldn't believe that she was being offered this opportunity and with Kakashi no less! This is what she has been training for! Too bad she wouldn't be able to rub it in the boys faces…

"I'm in." Kakashi suddenly said bringing her from her thoughts.

"I'm in too." Sakura said trying to sound indifferent but she was all…HELL YEAH!...in the inside.

Tsunade nodded. "Good now here are the rules. You are ghosts belonging to no one. When you leave the gates you take on another persona. Wear nothing that ties you to Kanoha and use a concealing jutsu to remove your ANBU tattoo's. Stealth will be your greatest asset on these types of missions and that is exactly why I chose you two."

They both nodded at her and she continued. "I will contact you directly when there is a mission. You will not be receiving information from ANBU headquarters; also don't worry about them trying to send you out on missions. I have already taken care of that."

"So I take it that we have a mission coming up soon." Kakashi said leaning back in the chair.

"Several." Tsunade said confidently. "You two will be gone for long periods of time with short breaks. There are a couple insects that need to be squashed."

"When?" Sakura asked with a yawn, the afternoon coffee was warring off by the minute.

"Two days. Take that time to do whatever you need done. After that you leave the gates at 6 am. I will have a carrier rendezvous with you at the fire-grass border. Understood?"

"Sir." They both said.

"Good. Now go home." She said pulling out a scroll and waving her goodbye. Kakashi and Sakura got up and left the Hokage to her work.

Once they got outside Sakura took a deep breath. "I still cannot believe that had just happened. What an opportunity…"

"Hn. Should be interesting."

"Yeah it should be. But I'm glad we still get to work together, I was almost positive she was going to stick me on some random team."

"Can't stand to be away from me?" he joked.

"Honestly no…as awkward as that sounds." Sakura chuckled with a faint blush.

"Aww. You do love me!" He said reaching up to ruffle her hair. It was awkward to hear but it was nice at the same time. He felt the same way though he would never admit it.

Sakura fixed her hair and yawned again. "Well I'm off. I need to sleep."

"Yeah…you look half dead."

"Thaaaaanks."

"No problem."

"Bye." Sakura said and watched him wave at her before she transported back to her apartment. Sakura sighed and kicked off her shoes when she noticed her house smelled like cookies.

Ino…

"About time you got home! What took you so long? It's nearly 8!" Sakura heard her voice in the kitchen. When she turned the corner the blond had her apron on and was doing dishes.

"Had a meeting. What's up?" Sakura said.

"Everyone's going to the bar tonight! We're all back from missions and wanted to get together." Ino chimed clearly excited.

"I'm exhausted. Rain check?" Sakura said with a sigh.

"What?" Ino said nearly dropping a plate back into the sink. "Oh no you don't! You did that last time we all got together and that was 6 months ago! You're going to bail on us again?"

Sakura slumped. She had forgotten about that. "Dammit." She muttered to herself. "Ino I just worked at the hospital all day today. I'm going to pass out before I get to the bar."

"No, you will not." Ino said making her a plate of fresh cookies and handing them to her best friend. "Come on! Who knows when the next time will be."

Sakura looked at the puppy dog eyes the blond was giving her and sighed. She wasn't going to get out of it. "Alright Alright!

"Yay! Now get that tight ass in the shower and I'll see you in an hour!" Ino said with a wink and headed for the door.

Sakura shoved a sugar cookie in her mouth. "Yeh. Yeh" She muttered watching her friend walk out the door with a wave. Why did she just agree to that? She just wanted to climb into her bed and pass out. Grunting she got up and headed into her bath room where she found a red dress hanging behind the door.

Well…she has been dying to wear it.

Shrugging she turned to turn the knobs on her shower. It should be fun.

* * *

><p>Kakashi rounded the corner to his apartment when he spotted Genma leaning against his door. "Yo." He said reaching into his pocket to grab his key.<p>

"Hey Kakashi. Just wanted to come pick you up." Genma said with a smile causing his senbon to tilt upward.

"For?" He asked brow raised as he put the key into the lock.

"Drinks tonight down at the bar." Genma said following his friend into his house.

"You're buying?" Kakashi said walking into the kitchen.

"Sure man, If it gets your hermit ass out of the house."

"I resent that."

"Uh huh." Genma said flopping on the couch. "Why don't you invite your beautiful teammate Sakura hmm? She would have a good time."

Kakashi didn't know what bothered him more. The fact that Genma called her beautiful or the fact that it bothered him to hear his friend say it. Shaking his head slightly he just grabbed a couple beers from his fridge and tossed one to the brunette. "I doubt she would. She just pulled an all day shift at the hospital."

Genma smirked. "You would know…"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You two are always together."

"And? We train and run missions together."

"And she's hot."

"O..k.."

"So you agree?"

Kakashi took a long swig of his beer. "I'm not blind."

"Then you should ask her out."

"No."

"Why?"

"We are teammates and I don't mix my personal life with my professional."

"What personal life? And why?"

Kakashi grunted. "Why am I friends with you?"

"Cuz you have no one else."

"Hn. Maybe I should reconsider."

Genma chuckled. "Fine. If you won't then I will. Sakura is a wildfire I'd like to try and tame, gotta nice ass too."

Kakashi nearly punched him. "No. You. Will. Not."

"Cuz you want too?" Genma smiled knowing he was getting to the silver haired man. He knew his friend better than Kakashi thought.

"No."

"Fine. Just think about it. I've planted the seed."

"Your annoying. Get out." Kakashi said glaring at him.

"Your leaving with me remember?"

"I need to shower." Kakashi said rubbing his temples.

"No problem. I'll wait here pretty boy." Genma said grabbing the remote and turning on the tv.

Kakashi got up and headed to his bedroom. "Oh and before I forget."

"Hmn?"

"I hate you."

"I love you too man."

* * *

><p>Sakura just finished curling her hair when she heard Ino let herself in. "You ready?" she heard her say.<p>

"Yeah Pig." She said coming out of the bathroom. "How do I look?"

Ino crossed her arms and smiled. "Hot."

Sakura's dress was skin tight and strapless it came down to mid thigh so it was tasteful. She decided to pair it with gold peep toe pumps. "Thanks! You too."

Ino twirled in her new lavender dress. It had a corset like top and a flowing short skirt. "Thank ya forehead!"

Sakura chuckled and grabbed her purse. "Let's go."

"See aren't you glad you're not sleeping?" Ino said holding her arm out as Sakura slipped her arm around her elbow.

"Almost."

"Good enough!" Ino said pulling her out the door.

* * *

><p>When they got to the bar it was packed. The women made their way through the crowd of people and to a booth in the back.<p>

"Hey guys!" Ino said with a short wave.

"Hey look who's here! Ino how'd you manage getting Sakura out?" Kiba grinned.

"Is it that much of a miracle?" Sakura grinned looking around. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Choji, Shino, Kiba and Shikamaru. It was good to see them all together. Yeah she was glad she came.

"We're just glad you're here!" Hinata said walking up and hugging her.

"Well where are the drinks?" Sakura asked.

"We wanted to wait till everyone got here." Naruto said.

"Good. Then I'm buying the first round." Sakura smiled.

"Oh yes!" Lee said with a large grin. Were it a few years ago there would be no way in hell that she would have given him a drink. But over the years he has been able to consume alcohol without destroying everything in sight.

"Let's start off with some sake!" Ino said before sitting in Shikamaru's lap. Sakura smiled at her best friend. She and the lazy ninja had been dating for a couple of years now and she just thought they were so cute.

"Any objections?" Sakura asked and smiled when she got none. "I'll be back." She said turning and heading towards the bar. She was going to buy the biggest bottle they had.

* * *

><p>One more time :] click click!<p> 


	6. Continued II

When she finally got to the bar she grabbed a seat and waited for the bartender to become available. Turning slightly in her chair she gazed around at all of the people talking and laughing over the music. She was about to turn back to the bar when she spotted a head of silver and he just so happened to lock eyes with her. Sakura smiled and gave a short wave to him.

"What will you have Sakura?" The bartender said leaning in to make sure she heard him.

"My usual but I want to buy a whole bottle. My friends and I are trying to have a good night." She said playfully to the handsome man. He was always nice to her when she came here to drink and they've become good friends.

"I see! Well be careful of these mongrels in here tonight!" He said with a wink.

Sakura laughed and leaned in to reply. "You know I can handle these assholes! Drunk or not Kenji."

"I believe it! Give me a minute though, I've got to get these last two orders and I'll head to the back to grab the bottle for you." Kenji said watching her nod in response and walking down to the other end.

Sakura began to sway a little when one of her favorite songs came on. But she was brought back into reality when a hand rested on her shoulder. Looking up surprised she saw Kakashi standing there. He leaned down to her ear. "Didn't think I'd see you here tonight."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. Ino said I couldn't bail on her and the others tonight so here I am. What about you? Here by yourself?"

"No. Here with Genma and the others."

"Oh well it's good to see you out and about Kakashi. You look very handsome the way!" She said reaching up to adjust the collar on his shirt.

Kakashi found that he couldn't fight the grin that came to his face. "Yeah I clean up nice. But you look beautiful tonight yourself." He said eyeing the way her dress hugged her curves as she sat on the bar stool, and then down to her long legs…

Kakashi averted his eyes before she noticed he was staring too long. Maybe those beers were starting to get to him. Hopefully she didn't notice.

"Beautiful, huh? That's something new, maybe I should wear stuff like this all the time." She joked running her hands down her sides as a test and smirked to herself when she saw his eyes follow. So she hadn't been mistaken it the first time. That was…interesting for some weird reason. She'd thought the man standing in front of her was good looking despite the fact that she'd never seen his face, she could admit that to herself.

"New?" He said.

"Yeah. You've never called me that before." She said playfully.

"You've never called me handsome." He shot back just as playfully.

"Touche." She said with a laugh and she turned as Kenji tapped her on the shoulder with her bottle and extra shot glasses in his hand. Sakura thanked him and paid him for the bottle. She turned back to Kakashi and got off the bar stool to grab her purchase.

"That's a big bottle." He chuckled.

"I plan on getting shit faced." She said with an excited twinkle in her eyes.

"What a coincidence." He said and his eye creased.

Sakura laughed again. "Well come find me later, I'm itching to start my night."

"Alright." Kakashi said stepping aside and she walked by him. His eye watched her backside as she walked away. Yeah. Maybe drinking and seeing Sakura don't mix too well. The friendship lines were becoming blurred to him. He shouldn't be thinking perverted thoughts about his teammate.

"I saw that!" Genma said startling him.

"What?"

"You ogling her ass. Told you it was nice!" Genma grinned.

"Shut up and give me that beer." Kakashi smirked as his friend handed him another cold one and they made it back to their group of comrades.

Sakura made it back her group and laughed at the cheers she got when she set the bottle down on the table. "Who's getting faded the fastest?" She said passing out the shot glasses and everyone pointed to Hinata.

"Hey!" She yelled holding her glass out. "Just for that I get the first one!"

Sakura happily obliged her. "Naruto don't take advantage of her when this is over!" She said wiggling her brows causing everyone to laugh and Hinata to blush lightly.

"Maybe I will! That's not a bad idea! Drink up beautiful." Naruto said putting his arm around her shoulders and laying a not so innocent kiss on her.

"Eww!" Kiba played. "Stop the PDA!"

"Love among the youth!" Lee said giving a two thumbs up.

Sakura laughed as she finished pouring everyone up and held up her own glass. "To all of us having a kick ass time!"

"And getting laid!" Kiba blurted and Tenten smacked him on the back of his head with her free hand.

"Baka! Stop thinking with your dick!" She laughed.

"It's never steered me wrong before." Kiba said patting his crotch and everyone laughed and clinked their glasses together.

"Cheers!"

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later with the bottle gone and beers downed they were all having a great time. Sakura had grabbed Ino, Tenten and Hinata and the girls were out on the dance floor dancing their hearts out.<p>

"This is soooo much fucking fun!" Hinata yelled and the girls laughed. Everytime she got buzzed Hinata became a potty mouth and Sakura loved it. She loved these girls so much! They were always there for her and she made a note to come out with them more often when she came home. Especially now that she was going to be leaving for longer periods of time.

After a couple more songs Sakura was tired and parted from the women and made her way through the crowd. She then decided to make her way to the bar for another beer when she bumped into Genma.

"Hey sexy lady!" He smiled at her.

"Heyyy Genma. Having a good time?"

"Yeah! Now that I've found you." He wiggled his brows at her.

Sakura laughed. She could tell that he was pretty hammered. "So believable!"

"I know huh? I'm gifted!" He said taking another sip of his beer. "So are you looking for Kakashi?"

"No. I was actually going to get another beer." She said pointing to the bar behind him.

"Come with me! We've got beer!" He said happily grabbing her wrist and leading her through the crowd. It only took a minute before she spotted Kakashi talking to Iruka.

"Hey! Look who I've got!" Genma sung bringing Sakura up to them and let go of her wrist when Kakashi sent him a death glare.

"Sakura! Long time no see!" Iruka grinned.

"Yeah! It's good to see you too!" Sakura smiled back at him and turned to Kakashi and leaned forward. "Hey I told you to come find me but you sent Genma instead? What's up with that?"

She didn't miss his laugh as he grabbed her shoulder lightly. "I'm sorry about him. But I was going to come get you I swear!"

Sakura snorted. "Sure. Do you want another drink?"

"No. I'm pretty…uh…intoxicated right now." He said leaning in a little closer to her and he could smell the strawberry shampoo she used. The back of his mind yelled that his contact was inappropriate but at the moment he didn't care.

Sakura laughed. "Me too! I don't think I should drink anymore now that I think about it." She wobbled slightly in her heels and she felt his grip on her shoulder tighten to correct her. Sakura looked him in the face and blushed. "Thanks."

"Anytime." He said and his hand went from her shoulder to softly run down her arm.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat and she was surprised at the reaction. This was Kakashi not some other guy. She wasn't naive as to what the feeling was but she pushed it down and awkwardly stepped back a little. Lusting for her comrade wasn't something she was going to do, no matter how many drinks she'd had. But damn it…she did like it.

Kakashi straightened when she stepped back from him suddenly. Oh shit. Had he gone too far? He didn't want to make things awkward between them. Obviously she had been thrown off by his advance and suddenly he felt like an idiot. That was a sobering moment for him. "I'm sorry." He said putting his hands in his pockets not trusting them any longer.

"N-no. It's ok. There's nothing to apologize for." She tried to give him a reassuring smile. But she still couldn't shake the feeling of his hand running down her arm so gently.

Kakashi opened his mouth to say something to clear the air when he saw Ino walk up to them. "There you are! I've been looking all over the place! We're all leaving to grab something to eat before going home."

"Ok! Sounds good to me! I'm starving!" She said to her blond friend.

"Ok! I'm going to go find Tenten. Meet us out front!" Ino said before disappearing again.

Sakura turned back to Kakashi and was unsure of what to say. He hadn't moved an inch and his demeanor wasn't the same. Maybe he felt it too and came to the same conclusion. Or was she possibly over thinking this?

"Well I guess I've got to go." She said reaching up and tucking a curl behind her ear.

"Yeah. It's ok. I'll see you later." He replied with a crease of his eye.

"Ok. I'll see you later." Sakura bit her bottom lip and fought the urge to touch him again. She didn't want to give him false signals. So she just decided to give a little wave and turned to leave.

Fuck that was weird. They both thought.


	7. Trust In Me

Hello everyone! Mizz here with an update! I am so sorry for the long wait but I want you faithful readers to know that I am going to finish this story! So here is the newest intallment! Plz enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Trust In Me**

Kakashi and Sakura stood togother in the Hokage office waiting for their next mission. Tsunade was on her way to meet them.

"Ready?" Sakura asked with a smirk. Kakashi's eye crinkled at her and she knew he was smiling. He was really releaved that she had spoken to him. The last day he was convinced she thought he was a creep.

"Hn." He nodded. Sakura smiled and reached into her puch and pulled out a little pink book with a simular mark on the cover to his Icha Icha. "Umm..Sakura?" he said peering closer to get a look.

"Hm?" she hummed flipping the page.

"Is that..." He began and Sakura nodded. "Yup! Icha Icha Romance." It just came out and its the female version of yours!" She grinned and Kakashi chuckled. "I didn't know you were into Icha Icha."

"Yeah, I blame you for my initial interest." She said snapping her pink book shut and slipping it into her puch. Suddenly Tsunade walked in and came around to her large desk and sat down. They both bowed and stood waiting for her to begin.

"Time to begin and you both must move quickly. Our target is getting sketchy on us." Tsunade said clearly annoyed.

"He has been tipped?" Kakashi asked in his normal blank monotone.

Tsunade sighed. "We are unsure but he is reportedly moving in on a village just south of our border. He has a Jutsu that can level it. There has been a devistation to other areas that he has come into contact with. Kanoha undoubtedly being his ultamite destination."

Sakura's eyes narrowed as Tsunade tossed her a scroll. This mission was dire that they succeed or the whole village may be in great trouble. "He was in the last ninja war thought to have been killed but has been recently identified. Apparently he is up to his old tricks." Tsunade continued as they both looked over the mission details.

"Hn. I remember this shinobi. He vanished durring a direct attack. His body was never found." Kakashi said and Sakura glanced up and saw the steel in his eyes as he spoke about this ninja. "He was formidable and not one to take lightly."

Tsunade nodded in agreement. "I am sending you two on this S rank assassination mission. Kill on site and send his body to us, it contains powerful forbidded jutsu."

"Hai." Sakura and kakashi said bowing to their leader.

"Be swift. Good luck. Dismissed." She said and with a POOF they were gone.

Somewhere near the center of the village they reappared and began running the roof tops. It was a little after noon. "We are leaving asap. We need to get to that village before him. Grab a uniform and change intocivilian clothing, we dnt want to draw attention, then meet me at the south gate." Kakashi instructed and she nodded beofre they split up.

Sakura quickly got home and grabbed her black gear and clothing and changed into her civilian atire. black shorts and a red tank top would do. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and left sprinting for the southern gate. When she arrived she notived he was already waiting in his normal clothing as well. He wore black slacks and and a grey t-shirt mask included obviously.

"We have a lot of groud to cover." Sakura said gazing out into the forest that awaited them.

"Let's move." he said and they vanished.

* * *

><p>Traveling throught the trees side by side they make good time. Nearly to the border and the sun was begining to decend to the horizon. It was a hot summer day and she was ready for night to take over. "Let's break shortly." Kakashi said motioning down to the forest floor. Jumping down Sakura pulled out her canteen and took a swig of water.<p>

"This mission could go very wrong." Kakashi said scratching his head.

"This guy is really strong?" Sakura asked and he nodded. The look in his eye was the same as before and it was enough for her. She looked out to the setting sun and let the gravity of their situation wash over her. But she would be damned if they failed. Lives were at stake, not only herself and Kakashi but the village and Kanoha as well. "Im ready." She said squaring her shoulders and steeling her resolve. She wanted to protect everyone she loved.

Kakashi smirked. That was his girl. "Well, me too. C'mon lets get this over with."

"Hai." Sakura smiled.

They powered through the rest of the journey and the village came into view. But somthing was already off. It seemed deserted already. That only meant one thing. "He's here." Kakashi said.

"Damn it." Sakura cursed watching smoke billow from the center of the village. "We need to move now." Kakashi said pulling his shirt over his head. Sakura nodded and did the same. Over the years they have become used to changing infront of one another, though it had been super uncomfortable ar first. They changed quickly and strapped their weapons. Sakura pulled her mask up and tightened her pony tail.

"Flank me and stay close. Your new Jutsu may come in handy today." Kakashi said and she nodded before they made their way into the village. The streets were emply. Carts and fruits from the venders thrown across the streets. Suddenly she noticed a shadow move. Reflexively she grabbed the hilt of her katana. "Kashi, we are being followed." She muttered lowly and she only nodded and continued forward. They ranand ran but only saw the samething...

Deserted streets and not a soul around.

Sakura's heart clenched for a moment. 'Hopefully they are alive.' She thought as they neared the center. Suddenly they found everyone. The entire village huddled together sitting on the ground. Some looked at the with fear and others a great hatred. Kakashi came to a stop when a kunai embedded into the ground. Sakura pulled her katana and spun it effectively deflecting several more aimed at them.

The silver haired man smirked at her flawless moves. He was glad to have a partner like her to back him up.

"Seems we have visitors." A deep voice echoed and seven men appeared before them in dark blue uniforms. The obvious leader had a tan color around his collar. Distinguishing him from the others. Sakura took a fighting stance and Kakashi opened his eye recealing his sharingan. "Uchiha?" the man bellowed but Kakashi didn't bother responding. He took a deep breath. "What is your business with these people?"

"They have a very important role in my plans." He said as a matter of factly.

"You have no plan but to murder these innocent people as a sick twisted joke." Sakura said cooly and the man smirked at her. "And you two alone have come to stop me?" he laughed. "All nations will fall to my power! You two don't have a chance."

Raising his hand in a single motion his men leaped to attack.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Sakura said and two copies appeared and she took on the first to arrive slicing into his chest leaving it wide open. Her clone spun and kicked him sending him flying back. Kakashi fought two of them with lightening speed managing to slice one throat and place the other one into a genjutsu. Sakura blocked another incoming attack and her clones vanished with a loud pop. Looking over two men aimed to stab her on her sides. Reacting quickly she jumped at the last second twising in midair and decapitating her front attacker. The other men's weapons stabbed eachother and again Sakura set her sight on their main target, the deadly ninja known as Sentou.

Punding her fist into the ground the earth gave way causing him to jump into the air. Kakashi followed immediately engaging in a close combative fight. Sakura sheatherd her swords pulling a kunai and throwing them at Kakashi who caught them and stabbed the target. He only laughed as he meltes away and a bomb appeared. Kakashi quickly kicked it up futher into the air. "Protect the villagers!" he yelled right before the bomb exploded and hundreds of tagged kunai began to fall towards the center of the village.

"Kakashi!" She yelled throwing a kunai of her own with a steel wire attatched. Kakashi caught it and held on tight as she yanked him down with all her might. Quickly she began to form hand signs. "Iron Blossom!" she yelled and the air shimmered to life. Pink pedals fused together forming a dome over the villagers. Kakashi landed as the tags began to rain down on the barrier. Sakura held her ground in concentration as the villagers yelped and wined in fear. Kakashi looked wide eyed at what she just did. He had no idea that she could manefest the pedals this way. Simply amazing.

The bombs stopped and she released her hold and the blossoms rained down all around them. The children of the village yipped in happiness and awe at the display. Before parents hushed them. "That was close." Sakura sighed and Kakashi's eyes crinkled.

"Good work." he said and clapping got their attention.

"Impressive woman." Sentou said and her eyes only narrowed dangerously low. "What will you do about this?" He said biting his thumb and running it on his forearm before slamming his hand on the ground. To Sakura's horror the men they killed reanimated and raised their weapons.

"His Justu derives from his arms." Kakashi said reopening his sharingan.

"Then I will remove them." Sakura said coldly unsheathing her twin blades.

"He needs time to work his ultimate Jutsu, so do not allow it. I'll take the zombies." Kakashi said and chidori erupted from his palms. Sakura huffed and ran down the street the man took off on. She spotted him at the top of the village gates completing handsigns so fast his hands were a blurr. She could feel his chakra rising to a high level. 'This is it! He plans to flatten the village!' Her mind raced as she geared back and threw her katana. It hit it's target in the shoulder so hard it emedded all the way to the hilt. He grimiced and raised his right hand and electricity erupteed out. Sakura took a direct hit.

She yelled out in pain as she was thrown back landing hard on the road. "Shit." she muttered getting to her feet but he was infront of her the second she looked up. His left arm hung limp. "You bitch..." He muttered clearly not happy with what she did. He connected his foot with her chest sending her flying again. When she hit hard again blood trickled out of the corner of ehr mouth. Wincing when she moved her realized that her ribs ere cracked. 'He's fast.' she thought and needed to come up with a strategy. Getting to her feet she noticed he was chanting and his body began to glow a bloody red color. A ball of dense energy begining to form infront of him.

"You can not do anything! It is already in motion." He said smirking and the ball grew doubling and trippling its size right before her eyes. Dread filled her system and she looked back in the direction she had come from. In a flash she was running as fast as her feet could take her. Sliding into the clearing she performerd her Jutsu with lightening speed. "EVERYONE HUDDLE AS CLOSE TOGETHER AS YOU CAN! NOW!" She ordered and they quickly complied.

Kakashi finished off the last zombie spawn and appeared by her side. "What happened?!" He yelled and a large flash of red came from the front of the village.

"Get behind me!" She ordered and the light grew larger and began to overtake the darkening sky. "FUCK! Do you know what your doing?!" He yelled standing behind her.

"NO! But this has to work just trust me!" She said releasing her Blossoms to form four layers around them.

"I trust you." Kakashi said calmly looking her straight into her eyes.

"If we die..." she began and he stopped her by placing a finger to her covered lips.

"Your strong, we will be fine." he said so softly she could only smile.

"Our lives are in danger and your hitting on me?" She bitterly chuckled.

He knew she was trying to lighten the mood and he played along."Well you know me!" he chuckled half heartedly as well scratching the back of his neck.

The ground began to violently shake and the villagers began to pray and wimper. The power pushing up against the barriers was thick and intense. Sweat began to fall from her brow as her chakra depleated against the strain. The first barrier gave way and the second one cracked and almost immediately got blown away. "You can do it Sakura." Kakashi said wifing her brow and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He was trying to show his support and that meant a lot to her. Sakura once again steeled her resolve. They were not going to die here. The raw energy now pushed on her last barrier as the third had given way. The pedals began to give a little but the rumble subsided and the pressure on her chakra control faded. Immediately she dropped the Jutsu and pedals rained down many of then singed from the attack. Sakura's knees gave way a little and Kakashi's arms moved to catch her around the waist pulling her tight against his chest. "You did it." he said with a slight chuckle of relief.

"Im glad." she said and he released her turning to the villagers. "Is everyone ok?" And at the various yesses and cheers Sakura smiled. The area around them was burned severly. That could of been a horrible way to die.

"Where is he?" She said lowly.

"I can still sense him. He's running." Kakashi said and was about to take off after him when he turned to look at the female beside him. She already knew that look. "Im ok. Lets get the bastard. I want to go home."

They both took off leaving the villagers behind following their target into the night. They had to end this now. Sentou's chakra was low and Sakura's blade was still lodged into his shoulder. Kakashi reached his hand back to her. "Throw me." He said and Sakura gripped his forearm pumping chakra into her arms and swung him around before letting him fly. Sakura huffed and kept running. Her reserves were getting low but she still had a decent amount left. Still good for her last attack. Kakashi pulled his kunai and swung at the ninja dodging his counter attack but ended up getting a gash to his chest but he pressed on through the pain and managed to punch him in the face sending him flying down tto the forest floor. A large billow of smoke formed before a pop sounded in the clearing.

"Nice try, Copy Ninja." Sentou snarled at the silver haired man before his foot connected with his chest sending him down to the ground. The impact was amazingly hard breaking several of his ribs. Kakashi cursed as his vision blurred in and out. This man was still strong even after his injury Sakura inflicted and his attack. He was still as strong as he remembered all of those years ago.

Sentou towered over him and he yanked Sakura's blade from his shoulder with a sick pop and brought the blade to his neck. "You end here boy." He said raising the blade and swinging down.

Kakashi reacted quickly and caught the blade in hi palms as Sakura bursted through the tree line, fist flamed with chakra. In a split second she connected sending him head over foot into a large tree.

"Kashi..." she said grabbing his bloodied hands in hers. "I've got it don't worry." She said before standing and looking at the crater that he made in the tree.

His eyes flashed to hers with a fierce hatred. "BITCH! I will kill you!" He yelled moving almost to fast for her to keep up with him. She followed as best as she could protecting herself and Kakashi from attacks here and there. Her chakra was getting depleted by the miniute and he was wearing her down on purpose. She thought furiously on what she should do when a plan struck her.

Sakura slowed down faking her fatigue. She had to let him think he was winning. A dagger embeded itself into her thigh and she winced slightly. Kakashi grunted from behind her. He couldn't sit back and watch her get hurt. He had to help her.

Opening his sharingan he watch their enemy moved fast but to him he was as clear as day. "Sakura." He said getting her attention and she immediately understood. "Guide me." She replied putting he Jutsu into motion.

"Ten o'clock." he muttered and Sakura immediately released her attack. "Million Blossom Strike." She whispered and pedal erupted form everywhere. They swirled in unison and met their target. POOF!

"Three o'clock. Now!" Kakashi yelled and she followed his instruction. Direct hit. Sentou yelled out in pain as the attack stredded at his body. He tried to get away but it was no use. His body soon fell to a heap on the ground. Sakura released her hold and fell back on her ass. "We did it."

Kakashi layed back down and took a deep breath. Then flinched as his broken ribs protested. "Yeah."

Sakura smirked and reached over to touch his ribs, his hand quickly covered her's. "Don't. You'll exhaust yourself." he said sternly.

"Relax. Im just going to fix the broken ones and the hole in your lung." Sakura said narrowing her eyes. They both sat there in silence as she did her work for him before she placed her hand on herself and repaired her own broken ribs. Kakashi stood and kneeled infront of her. "Get on." he said and she gave him a death glare.

"What?" he asked.

"I can walk idiot." She said.

"Just get on. Your going to pass out if you try." Kakashi said resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the woman. Really. It wasn't everyday that he gave piggy back rides to anyone.

Sakura knew he was right and sighed before standing and climbing on.

"See! Now that wasn't so hard Sakura-chaaaan." Kakashi smirked and reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a scroll tossing it to Sentou's body. It engulfed the man and vanished.

Mission completed.

"Kashi..." She said burring her face in the crook of his neck as they began to walk back to the village.

"Yo?"

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Trusting me."

"With my life woman. Do you trust me?"

"Of course always have." Sakura said. "But I don't know about your perverted hands though...they have a mind of their own."

Kakashi shifted his hands and pinched her ass cheeks and she yelped before smacking him upside his head. They both laughed.

"Hn. Think your right."

"I know I'm right. But do that again and I'll kill you ok?" She said burring her nose in his silver hair. It was so soft, how come she never realized that before? Then she began to wonder what conditioner he used.

"Ma Ma! No need to be violent. You said it yourself they have a mind of their own. But it is noted." Kakashi smirked resisting the urge to do it again. She did have a great ass and he was a man after all...

* * *

><p>Well there it is guys! I hope that you enjoyed this chappie! Man it does feel good to be back!<p>

REVIEW! plz :3

Tell me what you thought!

Till Next Time Readers!

xoxo

Mizz.


End file.
